


That Lady Who Taught Helen Keller

by fiendingforthesunshine



Series: The Disabled Military Veteran AU [6]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Brendon is a giggly drunk, Drunkenness, Fluff, Gen, I guess if you wanted to see past their platonic relationship you could, St. Patrick's Day, but they're friends, good friends who pick each other up from jail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiendingforthesunshine/pseuds/fiendingforthesunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That time Brendon spent St. Patrick’s Day in jail and Spencer had to bail him out.</p><p>*Set a week after Waves*</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Lady Who Taught Helen Keller

**Author's Note:**

> This is set about a week after they went to the beach in Waves.

"Spencer. My main man. My bro. My brosiden king of the brocean. Dude.” 

Spencer pulled his phone away from his ear and blinked at the number that was flashing on the screen of his cell phone. No number that he had seen before. 

“Um… who is this?” Spencer asked, putting the phone back to his ear. 

“Spencer Smith! It’s your main man. It’s Brendon, man!” 

Spencer sighed and looked over at the digital clock in the kitchen. Brendon was plastered and it was barely midnight. 

After Brendon took Spencer out and practically drank him under the table only a few weeks after they met Spencer had decided that he wouldn’t ever go drinking with Brendon and his buddies again. 

Brendon had been asking Spencer to go out tonight for almost a week. Spencer never understood the point of drinking to oblivion on St. Patrick’s Day but apparently Brendon had no problem with it. 

“Brendon, where are you? This isn’t your phone,” Spencer responded, sitting down at the kitchen table and sliding down into his chair, letting his feet prop up on the chair across from him. 

“Uuuuh,” Brendon mumbled, his voice disappearing as he turned his head away from the receiver, “It’s possible, my friend. That am I am jail,” Brendon let out a quiet drunken laugh. 

Spencer didn’t hang up because he’s a good friend. 

“Why did you call me?” 

Brendon slurred a few works that Spencer couldn’t hear and then laughed again, “Dad’s on a business trip and and… and… Mom and Michael went to this um… kid adventure thing since it’s still spring break I guess. And I… went to the BEST party ever. Spencer.” 

Spencer tapped his fingers on the kitchen table, “But now you’re in jail. Where’re your ranger buddies?” 

Spencer could practically hear Brendon shrugging over the phone, “Uh. Hahaha. They’re here too. I just need you to bail me out, best friend.” 

“Best friend? Since when have we been best friends?” Spencer grumbled as he stood up from the kitchen table, looking for his shoes and his car keys. 

“Uh. Since forever, asshole.” 

“I’ll be there in 30 minutes, jackass.” 

\--

“I’m here to bail out the idiot you have wandering around in your drunk tank,” Spencer said, pulling out his ID and unzipping his jacket as he stood at the front desk of the police station. 

“We’ve got a lot of those, wanna narrow it down?” the officer standing behind the computer looked up, giving Spencer a look that was comparable to the looks his parents give to his younger sisters. 

“He’s blind, laughs too much?” Spencer offered and the officer nodded. 

“Urie. Came in with a bunch of army buddies. You get left out of the party?” 

Spencer shook his head, “I’m navy. They drank me under the table last time I went out with them.” 

The officer laughed and put a clipboard in front of Spencer, “Well, fill this out. Luckily it was just drunken disorderly conduct for all of them. Pretty common for St. Patty’s Day probably won’t even get a court date, just a fine or something.” 

Spencer started filling out the clipboard with his information and everything else he needed to bail Brendon out as the officer talked. 

After he finished the officer took him back to the two main cells that held the drunks from the night. 

“Urie, you posted,” he called into the cell as he opened the door. 

Brendon was sitting near one of the corners, his elbow up resting on the shoulder of one of the guys Spencer recognized from the last time he went out. He was also wearing the most obnoxious neon green shirt and green face paint, Michael must’ve helped. Brendon was still laughing and talking while everyone else already seemed to be sobering up. 

When Brendon heard his name he floated to his feet and stuck out his hands to make sure he wouldn’t hit anything on the way out, “Spencer Smith, my man! I knew you’d come!”

Spencer sighed, “I told you I was coming. Where’s your cane?” 

Brendon shrugged, tripping over the feet of a sleeping drunk as he reached the open door of the cell, “Didn’t bring it, girls don’t like that so much, y’know? Blind is hot, cane is not.” 

Brendon finally reached where Spencer was standing and held his hand out as Spencer rolled his eyes, “Bet the cane can’t help much when you’re drunk either.” 

Brendon shrugged and turned Spencer around until he could put his hand in the bend of Spencer’s elbow, “But now I have my Seeing Eye dog, my uh… whoever that lady was who taught Helen Keller. That lady. You’re that lady.” 

Spencer followed the officer back to the front desk to fill out the rest of the papers for Brendon with a long-suffering sigh, “I bet that lady never had to pick Helen Keller up from jail.” 

“That’s ‘cause she was not my brother from another… branch.”

Spencer looked at Brendon side-eyed as Brendon grinned to himself like what he’d said made perfect sense. 

“You’re an idiot, let me take you home.”


End file.
